The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by MoonCat07
Summary: one-shot Kirby, Roy, and Samus all fall down a hole in the middle of the sidewalk. They are trapped and none of them has a flashlight. See what happens when they can't even see! R


To anyone who has read this already: I reposted it because the paragraphs were messed up. I fixed everything, including the spelling and grammar. (What I could find anyway.)

If you haven't read this I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Super Smash characters. _sigh_ Another disclaimer. 

Kirby: Ha, ha you have to write disclaimers.

Me: Shut up Kirby before I hurt you!

Kirby: You wouldn't hurt me you like me too much.

Me: Are you sure about that? _pulls out hammer_

Kirby: w_inces_ O.O; Umm...

Me: He, he, he, _loudly_ On with the story!

* * *

Kirby, Roy, and Samus were all walking down the sidewalk. They soon came to a huge hole in the middle of the sidewalk. Kirby arrived first, followed by Roy, and Samus was lagging behind.

"Look guys it's a huge hole!" Kirby exclaimed, pointing.

"It's so deep I can't even see the bottom," Roy observed.

Before Samus got to the hole, she tripped over a stone and fell into Roy, who just so happened to be at the edge of the hole. Roy fell in the hole and fell all the way down to the bottom. He landed with a loud, echoing thud.

"Oww, I'm okay," was heard from the depths of the hole.

Kirby looked at Samus. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I tripped."

"Oh."

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we should go down there."

"Good idea."

Kirby puffed himself up to about twice his regular size and slowly floated down to the bottom of the hole where he met Roy. Samus wasn't sure of how she should get down there safely.

Roy called from the bottom. "Just jump!"

Samus thought about it for a second and ended up jumping down the hole.

It was dark down at the bottom and none of them could see.

"Where are you guys? I can't see you!" Kirby said.

"I don't know. I can't see you either!" Roy put his hands out in front of him and felt around for something. He felt something cold under his fingers and thinking it was the wall he felt around it.

"Roy! Get off of me!" he heard Samus scream from in front of him.

He immediately pulled his hands away. "Sorry." he murmured.

Kirby had successfully found the wall and was feeling for an opening. He found one not too far away.

"Come on guys, I found a tunnel!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"Alright!" Samus and Roy attempted to follow the sound of Kirby's voice, but nothing worked out right and they ended up walking into each other and knocking each other over.

"Are you over here yet?" Kirby asked.

"No." Roy and Samus replied from the ground.

They got up and eventually found where Kirby was standing. Though, they found him by accident. Samus and Roy were inching their way over and Samus tripped yet again, but this time she tripped over Kirby.

"Hey! I'm squished."

"Sorry, Kirby I didn't mean to step on you."

"You better watch where you're going." Roy informed Samus.

"Look who's talking Mr. mistakes me for the wall." Samus argued.

"Sorry, you where in my way."

"Please, both of you stop arguing."

Samus and Roy both immediately stopped talking and attempted to follow Kirby down the tunnel. It just wasn't that easy, though. This time Roy tripped over Kirby and Kirby got scared and inhaled, but accidentally sucked Roy into his mouth. Roy was trapped.

"Kirby! What did you do?"

"Opps." Kirby then spat Roy out of his mouth. "Sorry, Roy."

"Kirby you're going to get it when we get out of this hole!" Roy yelled. Kirby ran.

Roy and Samus followed Kirby's footsteps. A few minutes later, they all noticed a bright light in the distance.

"Hey! Look at that we're free!" Kirby yelled, pointing ahead.

They all ran faster at the sight of the light. When they finally made it back outside, they had to climb a really high ladder to get back up to the sidewalk.

"I'm glad we're finally out of that hole." Kirby said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. Remember my promise." Roy said.

"Oh, yeah, uh oh." Kirby ran again followed by Roy.

Samus continued to walk, but even as Roy caught up to Kirby and started playfully fighting with him they all shared one thing in common. None of them would ever fall or jump down a hole in the middle of nowhere ever again. Unless, of course, one of them had a flashlight.

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed my very first fan fic and one-shot. More fics to come soon 

Kirby: Yay! It's finally over and I didn't get beat up once!

Me: Oh yeah, wanna bet.

Kirby: Oh no.

Me: Okay, then keep your mouth shut.

Kirby: _does the Kirby dance_ ( '.' ) ('.' )( '.') ( '.' )

(Fanfiction messed up the Kirby dance. There is no way I can fix it, but I left it for anyone who hasn't read the story because it has always been there. I don't want anyone to miss anything.)


End file.
